Psychotic Minds
by alexdork
Summary: It is the year 1957, Katherine Pierce is informed that Stefan Salvatore is in California. She sets of to find him but finds no trace of him. She is running low on money and she looks for a place to stay for the night. In the distance, she sees a sign, 'Bates Motel'. Katherine decides to check in. What will happen when she meets the just as insane Norman Bates?


Hey guys! This is my first time writing my own fanfiction so please, if you review, go easy on me and I will love you forever. I'm a huge fan of Anthony Perkins who plays Norman Bates in the movie Psycho. My favorite character from the Vampire Diaries is Katherine. I definitely do not own neither of these characters nor the series and movies they come from. This is just for fun! :)

Enjoy and once again please hesitate on reviewing.

It was the year 1957. The day was beginning to turn into night and the sky had that typical sunset tint to it. Out in the middle of nowhere with little money to spend, Katherine Pierce would have to put a pause to her 'stalk Stefan Salvatore' operation and call it a night. Her foot put more pressure to the gas with hopes of making it out of this eternal highway quickly and find a motel to check into. Although she wouldn't be taking in the luxury of staying in one of those snazzy resorts she was used to because she barely had any money for a hotel let alone a resort. Were there even any resorts in Fairvale, California? The place looked like an abandoned piece of land, nothing like the city not even close to a town. So dull, that it bore Katherine enough to almost fall asleep but she nonetheless shook her head as if to snap her out of it and continued driving.

The sun finally set and the road had become obscure. The lights on Katherine's year car were the only thing guiding her path. She was keen on her surroundings, being careful not to crash or fall off a cliff for instance. Out in the distance she saw a sign that read, 'Bates Motel' and it was jackpot for the wandering young lady. She pressed her foot on the gas, quickly driving toward the building and parking beside what seemed to be the front office. Katherine stayed in the car for a few minutes, looking around for anything suspicious but all she found was a very large house beside the business. She tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear before she got out of her vehicle. Katherine walked toward the front office, her hand reached to turn the doorknob but the door was locked. She then proceeded to knock on the door.

"Anybody there?" she asked before pursing her lips tightly together and walking toward the window to see if there was any sign of somebody there.

After finding no avail, Katherine kicked the door and then she yelled out, "Why run a motel if there's no one at the front office?" Quite loudly, loud enough for a tall figure to set running out of the big house and down toward the motel building.

"Finally…" Katherine muttered as she turned her head to the tall man coming. "I'd like to rent a room, please." she said, swinging her hip slightly before placing a hand over it.

She scanned the male's looks; tall, dark eyes, dark hair and rather nervous. There was a twitching smile on his lips as he hesitantly made his way to open the door to the front office.

"Sorry about having you wait out here in the cold. You must be really tired, not many people come out here well only for directions but other than that they just- just fly off!" the male said, attempting to start a conversation with Katherine.

The young man's smile made Katherine uneasy. His hesitation and anxiety when he spoke just threw her off. Obviously she knew she was a bit intimidating in looks and such but this boy was just a lost case.

"Uh I'm Norman, Norman Bates. Very nice to meet you. Now if you would please sign here. Cash or check?" he asked, handing Katherine the sign-in book and smiling down at her.

Katherine's eyes, once again, glanced at him rather uneasy before taking the book and writing her name on the line in very fine print. "Cash."

"You-you have v-very nice handwriting." Norman complimented stuttering with his words.

The young lady paused for a while before finally saying, "Thank you, Mr. Bates."

"Norman."

"Excuse me?"

"Please call me Norman." Norman kindly said while taking the book and looking down at her name.

"Katherine Pierce." he mumbled quietly, analyzing the name before closing the book and setting it back behind the counter on the shelf. "What room would you like?"

"Any. I'm just crashing for the night." Katherine answered cooly as she rested her arm on the counter, turning her body to the side and looking around the office before looking to Norman. She leaned to the side to see what was inside the back room but all she saw were faint figures of birds.

Norman looked through the keys, deciding which to give to her. _Give her the first one Norman… The first one, yes._ Obediently, the young man took the key to the first room.

"Number one." he said with a big smile on his face.

Katherine, however, did not return the smile she simply motioned him to lead the way by stepping out of the way. She was not meaning to be rude but Norman made her uneasy and it was why she would rather not look at him. It was embarassing, especially for someone like her.

"Okay, here we are." Norman said, he ignored Katherine's coldness for her being very tired. It wasn't as if everyone was always pleasant or fond of him. Many people thought he was weird and troubled - crazy.

"Alright. Thank you." Katherine only glimpsed at him before walking inside of the room, taking a step forward and looking around. She lost herself in thought while she analyzed the small place.

There was a bed, queen sized and the sheets looked clean. The wallpaper might have been a little old and washed outl. When Katherine turned around, she gasped in surprise when she found Norman standing behind her.

"You scared me!" she said, knitting her eyebrows together. Her eyes were blazed in fury.

Norman widened his eyes, taking a step back away from her and nodding.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving? I really need to rest." she said, tilting her chin up as she looked him dead in the eyes, her anger overtaking her former uneasiness.

"Oh y-y-yes… I really did not mean to bother you. Have a good night." Norman nervously stuttered out before leaving the room.

Katherine took a deep breath before muttering, "The nerve." she closed the door harshly and turned to the bed, taking a seat and placing her small bag of belongings on top of it. She took a seat on the edge and continued with her thinking. It was very odd considering Katherine spent most of the time doing nothing but. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked about the room again, her brown, doe-like eyes navigating every single inch of the four walls that surrounded her. She then stood up, letting her dark hair loose from her ponytail, falling down to her shoulders in soft waves. She then slipped off her black dress, folding it neatly and setting it on the bed.

Meanwhile, back in the main office, Norman was fiddling with a pen and looking out of the motel through the small window. He was thinking about how beautiful Katherine was and how perfect her handwriting was. There was a well-intentioned smile on his face with very well-intention in thoughts, too. _Thinking of that little whore I see! You know that she will never love you. In fact, she doesn't even like you, Norman. She will never love you, only me, your mother loves you Norman. Now go kill that ungrateful little slut, be a good boy, Norman. For your mother loves you very much._ Suddenly, Norman's smile dissapeared.

He stood up with a blank, mute expression and walked toward the back room. There was a painting of birds hanging on the wall of which he took down. His eye suddenly looked through the hole behind the picture.

He saw Katherine walking inside of the bathroom wearing a robe, she was about to take off the robe but before doing so, she closed the door.

Norman quietly placed the painting back on the wall, covering the hole.

Katherine had already began showering. She wondered where she would find Stefan now. He was said to be in California, which explained her reason to be in this place. Always on the run. She wondered if he was running away from her or if he knew that she was following him. Stefan was probably mad at her but it had been such an awful time since then. Katherine hoped he learned how to forgive and forget. It was something she had trouble doing but it seemed he might not considering that he was so sweet and-

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. It caused Katherine to react quickly. She turned off the water, pulled the towel sitting behind the curtain and wrapped it around her. The figure came closer, it couldn't be Norman. The silhouette looked like that of a woman's, an aged woman but tall in that case. Katherine pushed the curtain away, jumping out of the shower and pushing the intruder out of the bathroom sending him against the entrance door before he sank down.

Katherine stood before the intruder. She tilted her head as she knelt down beside him. It indeed was Norman, but he was dressed as an old woman in terrible clothing. Her hand moved up to snatch the wig off his head before throwing it to the side. She pursed her lips tightly, gulping hard before snarling.

"Not only are you a creep but you're also a deprived pervert." Katherine growled lowly, she tsked before her mouth opened wide. Her mouth exposed large, sharp fangs, "You messed with the wrong girl, Norman." her mouth went open even wider and she was ready to rip his neck to shreds.

Norman closed his eyes shut, he started shaking before he screamed, rather faintly and horrified.

"It was not me, mother made me do it! It was mother who wanted to kill you, not me!" he shifted his eyes to her head that was closing into his neck.

Katherine backed away, closing her mouth as her lips turned into an upside down frown. She looked into Norman's frightened eyes.

"Your mother?" her fangs decreased in size as she asked him. She rose an eyebrow.

Norman nodded slowly, a smile twitching on his lips once again, making Katherine uneasy.

He was just as berserk as she was… And it intrigued her.


End file.
